


An Extensive(?) Guide to ladyredms's Blind Man's Bluff

by existentiaL4Dread2



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blind Man's Bluff, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nellis, Slow Build, Team Dynamics, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentiaL4Dread2/pseuds/existentiaL4Dread2
Summary: I did not write Blind Man's Bluff! All the credit for that wonderful fic goes to ladyredms. She's an amazing writer, and I'm obsessed with her work. This is half because I need something to do occupy my time and have the Too Much Gene (tm) and half because I often find myself looking for a specific part of the fic, or can't remember certain details. Hopefully, this will help someone else out. I basically summarize what seem to be the important bits in each chapter, so plenty of spoilers ahead! Actually, this is just one giant spoiler.The first 5 or so chapters will be a summary of what happens in each chapter of BMB, and then I'll go through and group the chapters that have a common theme/point together. If anyone has any suggestions, requests, or pointers, feel free to contact me!





	An Extensive(?) Guide to ladyredms's Blind Man's Bluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyredms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyredms/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blind Man's Bluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546595) by [ladyredms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyredms/pseuds/ladyredms). 



Chapter 1: We're introduced to Nicolas during what seems to be the very beginning of the apocalypse and his first meeting with an infected individual. 

Chapter 2: First known radio announcements about the Green Flu. First Horde. First encounter with what can be assumed to be a tank. 

Chapter 3: 

Chapter 4: We learn of Nicks criminal history. Pseudo meeting between Nick and Ellis. We learn of the fires in Savannah. 

Chapter 5: We learn more of Nicks Criminal past, specifically manslaughter. We learn of the Hotel evacuation. First face to face meeting between Nick and Ellis. 

Chapter 6: Ellis and Nick hear other survivors.

Chapter 7: We see the destruction a tank can wreak. 

Chapter 8: First encounter with a smoker. Nick saves Ellis. 

Chapter 9: We meet Rochelle and Coach. Foreshadowing of The Angels.

Chapter 10: First encounter with a hunter. 

Chapter 11: We learn about Rochelle's career. We learn more about the Green Flu. First mention of immunity. We learn that the 'Vannah Hotel is consumed by flames. Nick decides to stay with the group.

Chapter 12: Nick is first attracted to Ellis. Nick becomes worried about the wound an infected inflicted on him. (Could have begun in earlier chapters, but this is the first time he thinks about it in depth to the best of my knowledge.) Nick flirts with Rochelle.

Chapter 13: A plan for escape is made. 

Chapter 14: NSFW. We learn of Nicks past sexual tendencies. Nick jerks it. 

Chapter 15: The start of the second day. We learn of Nicks tendency to cuddle. Nick and Ellis have breakfast together. First time Nick intentionally doesn't say something that might upset Ellis. NSFW. Nick thinks of blowjobs. (Is this stuff important? Definitely.)

Chapter 16: We find out that Nick is superstitious. Nick defends Ellis to Rochelle and Coach. Nick and Ellis begin a game.

Chapter 17: Nick and Ellis continue their game. First encounter with a spitter. First car alarm. 

Chapter 18: Ellis injures himself to save the group.Rochelle is injured. Nick hits Ellis.

Chapter 19: We learn what happened to Ellis's mom and Kieth. The group finds a gas station. Coach becomes the defacto leader. The group encounters another smoker. Nick saves Rochelle at the expense of putting himself in danger. Ellis saves Nick. Coach encourages Ellis to leave Nick alone. 

Chapter 20: Rochelle mentions her boyfriend. Nick lockpicks the door to the gas station. They find a dead man in the bathroom. (the bible verse, James 1:2-3 reads '2 Consider it pure joy, my brothers and sisters, whenever you face trials of many kinds, 3 because you know that the testing of your faith produces perseverance.') We learn that Ellis enjoys gummy worms.

Chapter 21: Ellis and Nick look for a ride. First encounter with a boomer. Nick saves Ellis and hotwires the vehicle. Nick gives Ellis the gummy worms Coach found. 

Chapter 22: Nick gets drunk on the roof of the gas station. This seems to be the high point of Nicks sickness. Ellis apologizes to Nick. NSFWish. Nick aggressively hits on Ellis. 

Chapter 23: Start of the third day. Rochelle wakes a hungover Nick. We find Ellis asleep, having gone through all the lottery tickets and separated them into winning and not winning piles. Ellis faintly smells of alcohol, but we don't know yet whether that was from Nick or because Ellis had been drinking. Again, Nick hotwires the vehicle. Nick has another superstitious moment. 

Chapter 24: Ellis ends up sleeping in the truck bed with Rochelle, while Coach and Nick take the cab. We learn that Nick is recently divorced, Coach has been divorced and has a daughter, and that his name is Samuel Garrett. We also learn that he has fatherly feelings towards Rochelle. First face-to-face encounter with a tank.

Chapter 25: Nick, having moved to the truck bed to join Rochelle and Ellis, helps to fight the tank off. Ellis comes up with a plan to blow up a gas station to kill it, and, miraculously, it works. 

Chapter 26: The group has a delicious lunch of cold spaghetti rings. (Not even spaghetti-os. Damn.) We hear more radio announcements on the Green Flu. We get a throwback to L4d1. We hear Carmine through the CB radio. The group decides to find her.

Chapter 27: Ellis has a nice voice. Coach is attacked and injured by a hunter. Nick gets a hug from Carmine, and Ellis is jealous. 

Chapter 28: Carmine sews Coach's shirt where the hunter ripped it. Ellis is still, like, totally Jealous. 

Chapter 29: First encounter with a jockey. Ellis saves Nick. 

Chapter 30: Ellis sees Nick and Carmine Kiss. Ellis say's aloud (to himself) That he thinks he has a crush on Nick. First Nellis kiss. 

Chapter 31: NSFW. Nick is already putting himself down. Nellis circle jerk (Tm). Nick makes Ellis sleep on the floor and ends up cuddling his pillow like a dumbass.

Chapter 32: Start of the fourth day. Ellis wakes Nick. Nick asks Ellis to keep their relationship a secret. First encounter with a witch. Ellis gets a quick look into Nicks wallet. Nick lockpicks Carmine's door. 

Chapter 33: The groups vehicle breaks down. Nick calls Ellis 'El' for the first time. ("Look, El. You didn't do anything, alright?") The group begins to work together well. Another encounter with a spitter. 

Chapter 34: First glimpse at survivor graffiti. We find that the bridge has been blown. After giving his wallet back to Ellis, we learn Nicks full name, along with his date of birth. (Nicolas D. Tobias, December 26th) We also find Nicks old wedding ring. 

Chapter 35: Coach succumbs to his injuries. We come across a trailer. Ellis saves Nick and Rochelle. Ellis and Nick drink together. 

Chapter 36: Nick gives Ellis his wallet again. We learn more of Nick's past. we learn Nick's ex-wife's name. (Angelica.) We get a glimpse into Nicks fucked up monkey brain. NSFWish.

Chapter 37: NSFW. Nellis butt fuck. (Did I say butt fuck? Yeah. Do I regret it? Only slightly.) They go to sleep together. 

Chapter 38: Start of the fifth day. Nellis cuddles (tm). Ellis finds a chainsaw. Nick becomes suspicious and paranoid of Rochelle.

Chapter 39: The group begins their trek through the swamp. Another boomer encounter. The group is boomed. Ellis is overrun, and Nick saves him with the chainsaw. Nick ends up carrying him. 

Chapter 40: We learn that Ellis's father passed away due to lung cancer from smoking. Nick is superstitious. The group finds the boathouse. Ellis makes a move. 

Chapter 41: Nick cooks for the group. We learn more about Rochelle's boyfriend. (Jacob.) The group takes a boat to get across the river. Nick can't swim. Ellis saves him. Rochelle defends Nick. 

Chapter 42: 

Chapter 43: First encounter with a mudman. Rochelle is injured. Rochelle saves herself. (This bit was important to me: I knew that Rochelle was a strong woman, but after so many fics with the strong female lead characters having to have men save them, this was refreshing. She's probably saved herself in the fic before, but this time stuck out to me for some reason.) Another encounter with a jockey. Nick saves but almost kills Ellis. Another encounter with a smoker, Rochelle saves Coach. Foreshadowing Nick and swords. 

Chapter 44: Nick is guilty. We notice that there's very little wildlife. Rochelle holds Nick and Ellis's hands. The group finds the highway. Nick accepts help from Coach. 

Chapter 45: The group finds Burgertank. Another encounter with a spitter. Nick saves Ellis at the expense of gaining an injury himself. Coach mends Nick. Rochelle comforts Nick. Ellis hatches a plan to kill the infected outside. Nick lies to make the group- Mostly Ellis- feel better.

Chapter 46: The group has a good dinner. Ellis helps Nick walk to a house. Ellis falls, Nick helps him. Nick accepts help. Nick is superstitious. Ellis is worried about Nick's self-destructive tendencies. Ellis cares for Nick's wound. 

Chapter 47: Ellis helps with laundry and decides to help Nick. Ellis lockpicks the door to Nicks room. Nick has a nightmare. Ellis comforts him. Nellis Sleepy Cuddles (tm) NSFWish. 

Chapter 48: NSFW. Safer, saner sex. On a bed!! ( "You don't have to break in next time. I won't lock you out." This line seemed important to me, but i'm not sure why. ) Purposeful cuddling ensues. 

Chapter 49: The beginning of the sixth day. Ellis leaves his hat and a note with Nick while he, Coach, and Rochelle look for supplies. Nick realizes that Ellis is good for him. Nick makes molotovs and we learn more about his past, specifically with a teacher of his. Nick leaves to find the group. The group is cornered by a woman holding them at gunpoint. She hits Ellis with her pistol. Nick steps in to protect the group with an unloaded gun. 

Chapter 50: Nick confronts the woman. Nick bluffs and manages to take the womans gun. Nick hits her in retribution for hitting Ellis. Ellis stops Nick from killing her. Ellis sides with Nick against his belief in the good of humanity. Nick gives the woman his empty gun, and she turns it on him, only to find that it isn't loaded, and runs. The group gives Nick a pack of cigarettes and Ellis a bag of gummy worms. Nick comforts Ellis. We learn that Nick has been held at gunpoint before. The group heads back to the house to gather supplies. 

**Author's Note:**

> The blank chapters aren't unimportant-They're actually amazing- but they didn't seem to have big plotpoints in them to me. If anyone finds any typos or something I missed, let me know!!


End file.
